


Messy

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Sick Fics [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel's sick... lucky Sebastian!





	Messy

I didn't feel all that bad when I woke up it was when I moved that I noticed the excruciating pain I was in. I was damp all over and I first thought I had pissed myself but my pillows were wet as well and, while I'm not particularly acquainted with wetting the bed, I didn't think I had that kind of reach.

 

Suddenly my stomach lurched I opened my mouth to say Sebastian but as soon as my mouth was open I was being sick. Not just sick though, sick all over the bed, myself and Sebastian who was lying next to me. I'd told him before not to face me when I'm asleep, it's creepy having him watch me since demons don't need sleep and I don’t like him breathing on me. I'm not even sure demons have a need to breathe, I think he does it just to irk me. Unfortunately this meant he hadn't seen it coming and couldn't get out of the way.

 

He was up and out of bed as soon as he felt the vomit on his neck though. I found myself trying to apologise around the heaving but it just wasn’t working. I thought he was just going to leave, it would probably be my reaction to someone throwing up on me but I felt his hand soothingly on my back rubbing circles as he shushed me. Calmly telling me to let it all out and he'd clean me up in a minute.

 

Once I was done he looked down at me taking off his glove and putting a hand to my head he didn't even seem to notice the vomit still running down his neck into his shirt. My stomach groaned again at the sight but I had nothing left to eject. He frowned and lifted me up making sure my head was on his left side as his right was a bit messy. Despite the foul stench of my sweat mixed with my sick Sebastian still managed to keep his usual scent that was unmistakeably him. I breathed it in wondering where we were going.

 

I had originally assumed the bathroom since we were both filthy so I was surprised when he walked right passed it. He took me to the closest spare room and lay me down on the bed. He left after that. I wondered if he was going to come back. It was obvious he was going to clean up my room but that didn’t mean he was coming back if anything he was more likely to not want to look at me for the rest of the day. Which was a shame because I really felt awful not just because I was ill but I also felt guilty because I was sick on him. I took refuge under the quilt.

 

He did come back though I felt stupid of course he'd come back, he's Sebastian he'll always come back for me.

 

"You've already got a fever you don't want to go overheating yourself anymore." I pulled the covers back to see Sebastian standing next to the bed carefully placing things onto the table. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled lightly.

 

"I was only in the other room Ciel."

 

"Yeah well you took your time." He smiled down at me fondly.

 

"I needed to get some things and you had made quite the mess."

 

"It's not my fault" I said irritably.

 

"I know." He said stroking my head absently. "Now we need to get you cleaned up, yes?" I nodded he dipped a cloth into some water before dabbing at my face.

 

"I feel gross and sticky." I complained. Sebastian stifled a smirk.

 

"Don't be disgusting, you know what I meant you pervert. I have neither the health nor the patience to deal with you right now."


End file.
